


Birthdays, Amirite?

by thundercaya



Series: The Gift That Keeps On Giving [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Workplace Warzone compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: (This was previously in my prompt collection, but I'm writing a fic that references this one so I wanted to make it easier to find.)James wakes Thomas up for a birthday surprise, though James waking up before Thomas is surprise enough.





	Birthdays, Amirite?

Jefferson stirred in bed as a hand gently shook his shoulder, but he wasn’t roused completely until he heard the sound of his name on his boyfriend’s tongue.

“Thomas, wake up.”  


“Huh?” He blinked up at Madison, who was standing next to the bed. “What are you doing up before me? Are you okay?”  


Madison shifted nervously. “I’m fine. Just…. Happy birthday.”  


Jefferson grinned and sat up in bed. “Thank you. Are you going to sing to me?”  


“No, I…” Madison wrapped an arm around himself, gripping the other one. “Should I? I’m not really prepared.”  


“No, it’s fine,” Jefferson assured. “So what’s going on that you had to wake me up early? Breakfast in bed?”

“Just coffee.” Madison pointed at a mug on the nightstand with a card laid out beside it.  


Jefferson picked it up and blew on it before taking a drink. It was just the way he liked it.  


“I fully intended to make you breakfast,” Madison explained, “but let’s be honest. It’s early and we’re lucky that this much happened.”  


“Well, I appreciate it.”  


Madison picked up the card and handed it to him. “This is for you.”  
  
Jefferson put down the coffee to open the card. Inside he found Madison’s tiny handwriting filling both surfaces, the gist of the message being “birthdays amirite? Anyway, glad you’re still here.”  


“It’s too long isn’t it?” Madison asked. “I never write in cards. But for you I thought–”  


“It’s perfect,” Jefferson cut in. “Thank you.” He set the card down next to the coffee. “What else did you get me?”  


Madison cleared his throat. “What makes you think there’s something else?” “

“Well, only getting your boyfriend a card would be pretty sad, especially since when we first started talking and I was asking around about you I heard you give really great gifts.”

Madison averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. “You heard about that? Damn. I was hoping you wouldn’t have any expectations. You’re going to be disappointed.”  


“I bet you I won’t be.”

Madison took a deep breath and reached into the breast pocket of his pajamas. He pulled out a business card which he handed to Jefferson.

“Pasta of the month?” Jefferson read.

“I signed you up for a year. You can go to the website and use the log-in information I wrote on the back to change your address as needed, so you can ensure that you receive your package whether you’re in DC or Virginia.”

Jefferson flipped the card over to see the log-in info, then flipped it back to the front to stare it it some more.

“It’s bad, right?” Madison asked. “I knew it. I went too obvious and–”

“James,” Thomas cut in, “you got me a whole year of gifts. That’s actually amazing.”

“So you do like it?” Madison asked.

“I love it,” Jefferson assured. “And I love you too.” He pulled Madison in for a light kiss. “Oh!” he said suddenly. “I need to write down the temperature.”

“I already did it,” Madison said.

“You really do think of everything,” Jefferson said. “But how _did_ you wake up before me? I didn’t hear an alarm or anything.”

“Actually, I knew I wouldn’t be able to, so I just didn’t go to sleep.”

“James….”

“I know, but I had to.”

Jefferson moved over in bed and patted the space he had created. “Come here.”

Madison climbed into bed, protesting even as he did so. “I’m not going to sleep. I don’t want to ruin your birthday by sleeping through it.”

Jefferson wrapped himself around Madison as fully as he could, his chest pressed to Madison’s back. “I’ve been awake for a few minutes and my birthday is already so perfect it could only be ruined by Hamilton jumping out of my cake. Besides, we have dinner plans and I’d rather you not be a cranky mess.”

“Well, then I apologize,” Madison murmured, already fading in the warmth of the bed and Jefferson’s embrace, “because no amount of sleep is going to fix that.”  


Jefferson grinned against the back of Madison’s neck before kissing him there. “Well, try anyway. See you in a few hours.”


End file.
